


Lull

by punch_kicker15



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: Set during Avengers Endgame. Carol and Maria have some stolen moments together after the mission to The Garden to retrieve the stones from Thanos fails.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



Carol flew ahead of the _Benatar_ , glad to escape the oppressive silence inside the spacecraft. Her teammates been quiet on the way to The Garden, but underneath it, there had been a sense of purpose. That had vanished once they’d realized that their chance of reversing The Snap had been lost before they’d even started. 

Even the void of space felt quieter than usual. It didn’t make any sense, but perhaps the annihilation of more than five trillion souls was so profound, she could hear it. 

The quiet engulfed everything. Stars had lost some of their luster; colorful planets had faded. 

As they approached Earth, her communicator beeped. There was one piece of good news: Maria had returned from her relief mission and was back at home. They’d have some time together before SHIELD regrouped and sent them in different directions again. 

*** 

Goose was guarding the front door when Carol arrived. That was odd. Wasn’t she supposed to-- 

But then the door swung open, and all thoughts got pushed aside as Carol saw Maria for the first time in months. There were a few more gray streaks in her hair, but her dark eyes sparkled with the same intensity. As always, Carol couldn’t look away. 

They wrapped their arms around each other. Carol buried her head against Maria’s neck and breathed in the slightly floral scent of Maria’s hair. 

The house was blessedly noisy. A punk song by a band Carol didn’t recognize was playing, and underneath it was the electric hum of the computers and other appliances. Best of all was Maria’s voice, murmuring “I missed you so much,” and “I’m so glad you’re back.” 

“We were too late,” Carol said, as Maria pulled away a bit. “He’d already destroyed the Stones.” 

“I heard.” Maria sighed. “How you holding up?” 

“About as well as you’d expect, under the circumstances.” 

Maria led Carol to the kitchen. “I don't know about you, but I could use a drink. And some pizza.” 

They dug into exceptionally greasy pizza (Maria’s favorite) and 90 proof whiskey (Carol’s favorite). 

Goose twined around Carol’s legs, reminding her of the mystery. “I thought Goose was supposed to guard Monica.” 

“She was,” Maria said, blotting some grease from her fingers. “But when I got back, she showed up on my doorstep. Maybe she knows something we don’t, and the Kyoto SHIELD office is safer than here. It doesn’t really matter. You might be able to win an argument with a Flerken, but I sure as hell can’t.” 

Carol snorted. “I like having two eyes. No way am I arguing with Goose.” She sipped the whiskey, relishing the burn down her throat. Of all the intoxicants in the galaxy, there was nothing that set her tongue and throat ablaze like this rotgut. 

She spent the next hour catching Maria up on her latest galactic adventures and asking questions about Maria’s relief mission to Hawaii, and Monica’s surgical rotation in Japan. The silence couldn’t follow her in here if they kept up a steady stream of chatter. 

*** 

Later, they tumbled onto the bed, kissing fiercely. Carol welcomed the sound of the bed creaking with every move they made. 

Carol took careful breaths, mindful of the need to keep her power in control. She’d learned the hard way that losing herself completely could lead to inadvertent photon blasts. Maria's bedroom didn’t need yet another remodel. 

They settled on one side of the bed, Maria straddling Carol’s thigh, rubbing against it. Carol buried her face between Maria’s breasts, lightly brushing the nipples with her thumb. 

As Maria pressed down harder, Carol circled a nipple with her tongue, delighting in Maria’s moans. She gave slight pressure of teeth, and Maria’s rhythm grew frantic, her thighs clamping around Carol’s. With one last thrust against Carol, Maria came, moaning something incoherent. 

After Maria had come down from her orgasm, she moved in on Carol. She started by nibbling on Carol’s neck, and moved her hands and mouth down, just the way Carol liked it. But something was off tonight—Maria was doing all the right things, but Carol’s body just wasn’t responding the way she usually did. 

“Hey,” she murmured. “It’s not you. I think it’s just been a really weird day.” 

Maria lifted up from between Carol’s legs. “I got this. Get on your hands and knees.” 

When Carol was in position, Maria pressed a hand against Carol’s shoulder blades. Carol lowered her chest to the bed, her head resting against the bedspread. 

Maria lightly caressed the insides of Carol’s thighs. As her hands ran over Carol’s hips, something about the position—feeling completely exposed, but also completely trusting Maria—ignited something in her. Maria’s fingers traced patterns all over, except where she wanted them. 

“Please,” Carol whispered. 

Maria slid her fingers around, and then finally inside Carol. It only took a few strokes to make Carol come hard. She collapsed on her side, and Maria lay down beside her, kissing her gently. 

Their legs tangled together, one of Maria’s legs between Carol’s. Carol pressed against Maria’s thigh, prolonging her orgasm. She breathed in Maria’s scent, for a moment, pressing hard, gasping as a second orgasm hit her hard. 

There was a flash of light, and the acrid scent of burnt fabric. Oh shit. Carol shot up from the bed to assess the damage, her heart still pounding in her ears. 

“It’s ok,” Maria said. “You just scorched the bedspread a little. And it was worth it.” She lay down on the bed, and patted the mattress, an invitation for Carol to lie down next to her. 

They lay there for a few moments, arms twined around each other. Carol traced along Maria’s jawline, seeing something almost undetectable in her expression. “What’s wrong?” 

Maria ran a warm hand over the small of Carol’s back. “It’s no big deal. It’s not worth talking about.” 

“C’mon, it’s me. Nothing’s too small to talk about. If something’s bothering you, I want to know.” 

“It’s just, I was so lucky. Everybody close to me survived The Snap. And part of me knows that I should be grateful. But another part of me is still greedy and wishes we could all be together instead of galaxies apart.” Maria stroked Carol’s hair. “I always knew that we’d have missions, and that would mean time apart when we were needed. I _chose_ this. I wanted this so much. I should be better at accepting the whole package, and it pisses me off that I’m not.” 

Carol couldn’t suppress a chuckle. 

Maria’s eyes narrowed. “What’s funny about that?” 

“Half of the universe is dead. The other half is running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to get doctors and teachers and farmers where they’re needed. And you still have the heart to hold yourself up to the highest possible standards. I’m laughing because I have no idea how you have the strength to do it.” She propped herself up on her elbow and looked straight into Maria’s eyes. “Give yourself a break. We made choices. That doesn’t mean we have to like the consequences every moment of every day. It’s ok to be human now and then.” 

Tears welled up in Maria’s eyes, but she didn’t let them fall. “I guess I don’t think all those people are permanentlydead.” 

She got up and grabbed another bedspread from the closet. “Don’t look at me like that, Carol. I’m not blocking out what just happened. I just have a gut feeling. There are a lot of smart people out there, and someday, one of them will find a way to bring them all back.” 

She tossed the bedspread on the bed and joined Carol underneath it. “I got my miracle. Why shouldn’t everyone else get theirs?” 

Carol hadn’t realized how much tension she was still holding in her shoulders until they suddenly relaxed. “Ok,” she said. 

“Ok?” Maria shot her a puzzled look. 

“If you think it’ll happen, it’ll happen. I don’t believe in miracles, but I believe in you.” She brushed her lips against Maria’s. 

Silence settled over the room, but now it was a warm and comfortable silence. 


End file.
